


Home and Whole

by TeyrianTimelord



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeyrianTimelord/pseuds/TeyrianTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha work together to bring Bucky back from the Winter Soldier. It's a slow and tedious process, but a labor of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Whole

**Author's Note:**

> First time on AooO, so still working out the kinks. 
> 
> I was in the mood for something three way but still fluffy enough for my sweet tooth. Please comment if you enjoyed it :)

Home and Whole

“Still asleep?”

Natasha dropped the groceries on the counter and grabbed a beer out of the fridge before taking a seat next to Steve.

“No change yet.”

Steve tried to rub the fatigue out of his eyes. Bucky was lying on his couch, out cold except for the occasional twitch in his prosthetic arm. He had been that way for nearly two day after they found him aimlessly wandering the streets of a small town in Maryland. Steve was taken aback by just how much the hatred had been replaced by fear and sorrow. The former Winter Soldier didn’t try to fight or run as they had expected. He only whispered “I know you” before stumbling into Steve’s arms and passing out completely. Luckily through Barton’s help Natasha had secured a safe room in a nearly abandoned apartment building that she claimed was totally secure. The three had been laying low since.

“Are you prepared for what might happen when he wakes up?” Nat asked, taking a sip of her lager.

“I think so,” he sighed. “He’s coming around.”

“But what if he’s not?”

He shook his head exhaustedly. Steve refused to believe that. Bucky was remembering, or at least discovering, who he really was. That much was clear. They just needed to give him time, and do everything possible to make the process easier.

“I just-“

Natasha interrupted him by pointing to Bucky. He was beginning to stir slightly under the heavy blankets. Eyelids fluttering, shoulders trembling, lips moving in silent words. Steve ran to his side and put a hand to his forehead. Burning hot. Tasha immediately came around with a cool towel to use as a compress, but it made no difference. The small ticks turned into more violent movements, elevating until he was thrashing so hard that it took them both to hold him down.

“Vy dolzhny prosnut'sya!” Natasha shouted.

“Come on, Buck, snap out of it!”

As if Steve’s voice flipped a switch, Bucky’s eyes shot open and a scream tore out of his moth. Without thinking, Steve shoved Natasha out of the way so he could grasp both sides of Bucky’s face, forcing his friend to look him in the eye.

“You’re safe now, Bucky. No one’s going to hurt you,” he whispered.

“I know you. I know you,” Bucky rasped. “I know you.”

Steve forced a laugh.

“Yes you do.”

Suddenly, Bucky’s gaze landed on Natasha, who was standing on the other side of the couch with her arms crossed inquisitively. His metal hand darted out and clamped down on her wrist, pulling her in close to himself and Steve. She gently put her free hand on his robotic shoulder.

“I know you. Steve… Natalia…”

Then he smiled weakly. Then he cried softly. Then Steve and Natasha did the same.

They all fell asleep there, piled on top of each other on the tattered couch.

 

It was slow, tedious at times, but they were making it work. Steve and Natasha would take turns for hours at a time sitting with Bucky to jog his memory. The first week was hard. Sometimes he would recall little details from their childhood and tell nearly complete stories about happier times. Sometimes all he could do was babble in Russian to Natasha while she gave him some comforting words Steve did not understand.

The second week showed little change, until Tuesday. Steve was out picking up Thai food as had become their new routine. He hated leaving Bucky and Natasha alone, but Nat was certain that if he didn’t get some fresh air he was going to crack. When he got back, the moment he walked in the door the takeout bag hit the floor. Bucky was on top of Tasha, pinning her to the ground, spouting something that sounded more than unpleasant. At first he thought he was going to snap her neck, but instead he crashed his lips to hers, completely ignoring Steve.

“Um… I …. maybe… should I go?” he stuttered, his cheeks flushing red.

He knew Nat and Bucky had history in the KGB, but was not expecting this. He moved to turn around, but he heard Tasha take a pause to breathe, “Here. Now.”

More than a little embarrassed, Steve hesitantly made his way over to his two friends sprawled out of the floor. Natasha was looking up at him, but Bucky had his face nestled in the crook of her neck, lightly trailing kisses down across her collarbone.

“He’s remembering” she mouthed silently and beckoned him to get closer.

She held his hand and guided it to rest in Bucky’s long hair to twist his fingers into the thick tresses.

“James,” she said softly, carefully pulling away. “Steve’s here to help you.”

Steve felt even more heat fill his cheeks. Bucky was his best friend, the man he trusted more than anyone else in the world, closer than any brother could ever be. There had always been affection and love there, but not in the way Natasha was insinuating. He looked at her questioningly, not sure of what to do.

“Just trust me.”

Despite being unsure and a little uncomfortable, he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling his attention away from Natasha. She nodded supportively and kissed Steve’s cheek.

“This is what we need. All of us,” she whispered in his ear.

He trusted her. He trusted Bucky. No, trust wasn’t the right word. Love. Yes, that was it.

 

The first time was awkward. The second time was exciting. The third time felt right. Once he figured a few things out, it felt as natural as breathing. It did wonders for Bucky’s memory. He claimed his years as the Winter Soldier were becoming hazier and his life as James Barnes becoming clearer. Natasha made sure to always take care of them, asleep or awake. It was how he imagined a marriage, but with more people. He started taking Bucky with him on his morning runs and his trips for takeout. Every so often they would take Nat out to a new restaurant one of them wanted to try. In little more than a few months his friend was almost completely functional. They made jokes again and called each other names. With Natasha’s guidance, they experienced the world they had missed together. As a team. All three of them knew it could not last forever, but none of them cared.

For the first time in a long time, Steve felt home. Home and whole.


End file.
